


Going Down

by cjmarlowe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Formerly Anonymous, Gangbang, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets all the girls on tour. Or rather, all the girls on tour get Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

Steve had never thought it wasn't okay for dames to like sex, not like some people did. Bucky sure liked it well enough, and wasn't shy about telling Steve about it, so he figured it only made sense that it went both ways. Women could do all kinds of things that some folk thought they couldn't, or shouldn't. Maybe when he was younger, he thought it would be swell to settle down and marry a nice girl and _then_ get to know her in an intimate way, but everything was a lot more complicated when you weren't a kid anymore, and Steve stopped being a kid long before the serum and the whole new life it laid out for him.

So when Maria—she was the one with the dark hair and the dimple just on the left side and that tiny beauty mark above her eyebrow that she always covered with make-up but that Steve thought made her look distinguished—when Maria took him by the hand and shut the door behind them and it was just him and her in that little dressing room, it didn't take Steve long to get the idea.

He didn't tell her he'd never, not really, but he figured she already knew. Maybe she thought he was a mama's boy, or a god-fearing man; he didn't think she ever suspected that the Steve Rogers she was looking at wasn't the same man he'd been just a few short weeks ago. Not on the outside, anyway.

"You do want to kiss me, don't you?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Steve, and it only took another moment after that for him to lean in and actually do it. Steve _had_ kissed girls before, but this one was something new. For once it wasn't just affection someone was feeling for him but lust, and it turned out there was a whole lot more heat in that.

He didn't actually _say_ 'wow', but he sure was thinking it. He kind of thought Maria knew that too, the way she smirked at him as she took her blouse off. "How about these?" she said. "Do you know what to do with these?"

"I'm pretty sure I can figure it out," said Steve, leaning in and kissing her throat because she exposed it to him. He didn't think she was going to take her brassiere off too, but she did and then Steve was kissing _those_ too, and they were soft and warm and perfect. He didn't stop to think about what he was doing, because if he did he was worried he would freeze up and things were going much too well right now to stop them before they ever really got started.

"Oh, you're good with your mouth, Captain," she murmured, a little catch in her breath that Steve figured was a good thing so he kept on going. And Steve, running on pure instinct and arousal, put his hands around her thighs, cupping her buttocks and lifting her up onto the vanity.

She let out a little gasp and Steve worried for just a second he'd gone too far, then she smiled again and reached out to unbutton his shirt. "Usually I like the costume," she said, "but I'm awfully glad you're not in it right now."

She wasn't stopping with his shirt either; once it was unbuttoned and hanging open for Steve to take care of, she was already moving on to his belt. Steve wasn't sure how to bring up the fact that he didn't have a rubber, partly because he didn't think she was the kind of girl the army had in mind when they distributed them, and partly because he still wasn't sure that was where this was heading.

"I...uh..." he said and she laughed and opened his trousers.

"We're not making babies, Captain," she said, "but I know a few things that are just as much fun."

Maybe he hadn't tried them out yet, but Steve knew a few things too. "How about I keep kissing you?" he said, and even though it meant she couldn't put his hands on him right then, he dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt up her thighs and started kissing there, too.

"Captain Rogers!" she said, with a giggle and a gasp. "I thought I was going to have to sweet talk you into that." She leaned back against the mirror and put her legs up over his shoulders and that was how Steve found out she hadn't put any panties on. "You can kiss me anywhere you like."

He kissed her inner thigh, low down at first then higher and higher till he had his face all but buried between her legs and then, since she seemed to be pretty happy with him so far, he kissed there too. Kissed and licked and sucked in places too. It wasn't anything like he thought it would be and he didn't know how to find what he was supposed to be looking for, but his brain was better at finding patterns that it ever had been before and it was easy to start to figure out what she liked best.

And honestly, started to figure out what _he_ liked best. He had no idea why Bucky said this was something he did just for his girls—this felt _amazing_ and she tasted so sweet and the way he could make her whimper and shake and tighten her thighs around his head...well, it was just about the best thing ever.

"You _sure_ you've never—?" she said, and instead of answering he just flicked his tongue against her one more time in _just_ that spot that she liked so much, and she gasped and gripped the hair at the back of his head tight and just _held_ him there as her thighs trembled. It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd gotten her there.

When she let go, he only pulled back far enough to look up at her face. "I could go again, if you wanted," he said.

Oh, he was sure she was thinking about it, mouth opened in an O and looking flushed and astonished as she gazed at him. But then she let her legs drop off his shoulders and Steve stood up.

"If only we had the time," she said, "but let me take care of _you_ , soldier."

Steve hadn't forgotten that he was awfully hard and still awfully constrained in his pants, but it wasn't like he didn't think he could go for a good long while before taking care of it. Still, it seemed like a lot nicer idea to let Maria take him in her soft, strong hand, wrap her fingers around him (bigger than he used to be, but not obscene) and start stroking.

"Oh, that's..." he said, and she pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. He thought maybe he should tell her that it probably wasn't going to take him very long unless he _wanted_ to make it last, but the only person who was gonna get messed up was him, and with his shirt out of the way that would be pretty easy to take care of.

It was the first time he ever came with someone else touching him, and it was even nicer when she leaned in and kissed him and didn't let go till he started to go soft.

"You sure we don't have time for another go?" he said, and she laughed and kissed him again and found him a handkerchief from nearby to clean himself up.

"It's Gladys's," she said. "She has a dozen, she'll never miss it before it comes back through the wash."

"Thanks," he said, and kissed her one more time, then made a point of very carefully cleaning them both up, and helping her dress, buttoning and tying and sliding fabric over her skin. That alone almost felt more intimate than the rest of it.

It definitely was not the last time that Maria pulled Steve into a dressing room. And Steve almost never failed to let her. Especially since the next time he _did_ have a rubber with him and he finally got to find out what all the fuss was about.

"You're not sweet on me, are you?" she asked one evening, feet back on the ground and fixing her make-up in the mirror.

"Well..." said Steve, and he thought the answer _should_ have been yes, but the truth was he liked her fine but didn't think he'd want to take her out on the town or anything. Other than the show, they didn't have a whole lot in common.

"Because you've got a gift, soldier, and it'd be a shame not to share it."

"Share it?" said Steve, trying to be discreet as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Just because he loved doing it, didn't mean he needed to be crude and obvious about it.

"With other girls," said Maria. "You think they're pretty, right?"

Steve didn't think there was one single chorus girl he didn't think was pretty, and he wasn't going to lie about it even if he wasn't sure her idea was going to fly, so he nodded his head.

"I don't kiss and tell," she said, "but I may have hinted to Doris that it would be worth her while to make a move on you."

Doris was a redhead with a thousand-watt smile. If Steve had a type, which he wasn't sure he did anymore, it was redheads. "And you think she might want..."

"What you do best," said Maria, giving him a lipstick kiss on the cheek. "And rumor has it she's awfully good with her mouth, too." Steve swallowed and thought about what _that_ would feel like. "I think she's downstairs."

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't escort you back," said Steve, offering her his arm.

"I never asked you to be a gentleman," said Maria, but she still took his arm. "But if your idea of gentlemanly is taking care of everything a woman wants, you can do it any day."

He wouldn't have known how to approach Doris, even _knowing_ that she was all but a sure thing—Steve's head hadn't quite wrapped itself around the idea that _anyone_ was a sure thing, or even a likely thing, for him—but she was nearly as bold as Maria, maybe emboldened by the fact that someone had finally gotten him first, and she took care of it for him.

"I hear you're an artist," she said. "How about you take me upstairs and show me your etchings?"

They used the same room he had just used with Maria, and Steve felt a little weird about that at first, but then not at all as Doris took her clothes off with no prompting at all, and looked like she expected Steve to do the same.

Truth was, he didn't always get all the way undressed, just as much as they needed to in case someone came by because Steve would never do that to a lady's reputation, but for Doris he did it anyway and he didn't think anyone'd ever looked at his body the way Doris did right then. Steve looked back, because she was beautiful and had freckles on her shoulders and small breasts that perked up just so, but he tried not to be brazen about it, like he knew men often were. She was beautiful, but he didn't think he was entitled to stare at her because of it. Even though she had taken her clothes off in front of him.

"You look like you're ready for me already," she said, but Steve could wait for it a whole lot longer than she probably thought he could, and if Maria promised Doris something, even without saying the words, then Steve felt honor-bound to follow through on that promise.

"I'll make it good," he told her. He knew how to do that now, even if he didn't have the kind of experience a lot of fellows did. "I'll do right by you."

"Oh, you're too sweet to be real," she said, and Steve found a pillow and laid her out on the floor, different from how he'd done it with Maria, and touched her gently till she spread her legs and Steve did what he was told he did best.

Doris tasted different, spicier somehow, her hair finer and curlier and red as the hair on her head, no matter what some people said. He hadn't been sure if he was going to like it as much with another person, but now he knew that it was just as good, even when it was different.

"Oh, Captain," she said, squirming against him till Steve wrapped a hand around her thigh and held her tight. "The girls were right about you."

Either the girls were speculating, which Steve knew that they did do about all kinds of things—the secret lives of women were less secret for him than they'd ever been before—or Maria had dropped hints with more than just Doris. But Steve, he was all right with that. He'd never kiss and tell, but he had to admit that he was pretty happy just to get to do this at all; turned out it was easier than trying to talk to a girl, and he was much better at it.

And it turned out Maria was right about how good Doris was with her mouth too, which was a real revelation for Steve. He wouldn't mind if they did _that_ again, that was for sure.

The next time, Maria and Doris were followed by Louise, whose blond hair _did_ come out of a bottle as it turned out, but Steve kind of liked the difference, the dark forest he met down there. She was wetter than the other two, already slick by the time Steve was slipping his tongue through her folds, slippery against his face.

She didn't talk much at all, but then she didn't talk much the rest of the time either, just made soft, wild noises that helped Steve learn her _real_ quick. She liked his teeth, a light graze over just the right spot.

(Not all of Steve's knowledge of female anatomy came from his recent experience; he had anatomy textbooks before, even if he didn't entirely understand the _importance_ of all the moving parts till he met them face to face. Nobody ever told him how awesome the clitoris was.)

"The other girls are sure missing out," said Louise, after letting Steve thrust against the crack of her bottom till he came against the soft skin of the small of her back, hair cascading down to just above it. "You're a wonder, Captain. Not that I think you ought to...I'm not saying you'd do it with just _anyone_."

"I'd be happy to help out any of the girls in the show," said Steve, though. Even if helping them out definitely wasn't why he wanted to do it. Some days he felt like he had a lot of lost time to make up for, when it came to dames, and he could hardly think of any way he'd rather be doing it. "You all work really hard out there, making people happy. Someone should do the same for you."

"A _wonder_ ," said Louise, and turned around and kissed him breathless, which Steve almost liked better than anything.

After the next show, in the next town and three days later, was the first time things _really_ went places Steve never expected them to go. It was like an embarrassment of riches—he didn't know what he'd done to deserve this, and he no idea what he was even going to do with his bounty. Though the way Maria talked about it, it wasn't Steve's pleasure that most girls were worried about; well, they didn't have to be worried about it, because he could take care of his own pleasure just fine.

"You did say you'd be up for it," said Maria, who'd heard from Doris who'd heard from Louise, and then made sure to spread the word. "Do it for America, Captain."

"I'll be sure to do my part," said Steve, sounding as serious as he could while inwardly disbelieving his luck. And it had to be luck, this kind of thing didn't happen to regular guys all the time. This kind of thing had never happened to _Bucky_ , who told Steve he'd been with two girls once but it was the only time Steve thought he was exaggerating about the stuff he'd done.

He did Maria on the vanity, the way they'd come to like it, Doris on his knees while she was up against the side of the wardrobe, Louise with her elbows on the floor and her legs back up over Steve's shoulders (that was new, and kind of fun), and Mary and Margaret on the battered chaise longue because it was their first time and he wanted to make it nice. They were sisters and opposites, Mary long and lean and Margaret with curves for both, and Steve loved getting to know this whole new (in)side to them.

Ruby was the one who took _him_ , pressing his shoulders down to the floor and then coming down onto him, not shy about her body and unafraid to let him know exactly what she wanted. Her thighs were down over his ears and Steve gripped her bottom with both hands and she _moved_ against him as he worked his tongue into her, as he flicked it against her sensitive parts. She braced her own hands against the floor, leaning forward and grinding her clitoris against him. Steve almost only had to _be_ there, and his cock, hard for ages now and still inside his trousers though he'd taken his shirt off before they ever started, twitched and pulsed and he came right like that before he could even think about stopping himself.

It just made him grip her harder, riding it out, and she let out a loud cry very soon after and lifted herself off just enough that Steve couldn't reach her with his tongue. Still, he pushed himself up on his elbows and _tried_ , and she cried out again a few moments later, thighs trembling so much that she finally had to swing a leg over him and catch her breath while resting her weight on her feet and hands and perfectly formed bottom. 

"I think that's the end of the line, ladies," said Ruby, sitting beside him now, feet flat on the floor and knees apart, one hand bracing her and the other resting on his pectoral muscle.

"No, just give me a minute," says Steve, purposefully not looking down at his stained trousers for fear of mortal embarrassment. He'd planned on holding out till the very end, but Ruby got the better of him there. "I can keep going."

She might have thought he was kidding at first; when she realised he wasn't, she smiled and shook her head at him. "Are you sure about that?" she said. "You must be getting tired."

"No," said Steve honestly. "I could keep going all night." Or if not all night, then long enough to make everyone happy, he was sure about that much. "It's going to take me, uh, a few minutes to...you know. Go again myself, though."

"No wonder they call you Captain America. You sure are great for morale."

"Well, you're all just so pretty," said Steve. "Why would I want to stop?"

"You're my favourite," she said, kissing him on the cheek and putting her clothes back on with startling dexterity and grace. Steve didn't know how they dealt with all those hooks and buttons blind; it sure seemed like an overly complicated system to him.

After Ruby left, there was Flo, who was the petitest girl in the show. Steve could lift any of them without breaking a sweat, but Flo was the one who liked it when Steve just lifted her up high on the wall and did her that way, up in the air and completely at his mercy. Then there was Rose, who was shyer than he thought she'd be, since he knew from being backstage with her that she had a mouth like a sailor when she really let go; she had scars she never talked about and Steve knew better than to ask, just worshipped her body like the beautiful person she was. (She sure wasn't as shy by the end of it, and it turned out Steve was kind of turned on by her dirty talk when it came at a time like that.)

It wasn't all of them, of course. Some of the dancers had fellas and some of them just plain didn't want to with him which Steve didn't hold against them one bit, and maybe some of them wanted to but always thought they weren't supposed to be that kind of girl. Steve was still just learning it was okay to be that kind of boy.

Edith was the last, and if there was one of the women Steve could have been a little sweet on, it would've been Edith. She loaned him books sometimes, and they had an actual conversation once over a cup of coffee where Steve didn't blush or stutter once. She made him take his pants off, so they'd be on equal footing, and he kissed her for a long time and in all kinds of places before she lay back and spread her legs and Steve set out to discover her.

She ran hot, hotter than anyone else, her thighs damp with sweat and radiating heat as soon as Steve even got close. He pressed his nose in, nuzzling close, and when he first touched her with his tongue she let out such a sigh it was like it was something she'd been waiting forever for. He thought she'd like it tender but he was wrong—she liked it a little rougher, a little harder, fingers pressing into her flesh just shy of bruising and thrusting his tongue against her and sucking and grinding harder than he would have dared with most of the others.

Her whole body shuddered when she came, but she was quiet as a mouse. Steve thought he could get her to go again, if she wanted, but she pushed him away gently with her foot and sat up again.

"Let me take care of you," she said, wrapping her hand around his cock, and when Steve wasn't _trying_ to hang on, when he finally focused on his own body again, it didn't take long at all before he was spurting up onto his body with a choked gasp of his own.

"That was swell," she said, using a towel (Steve had learned; he kept one nearby now) to clean them up and just sitting there in the altogether for a little while to catch her breath. "Do you think maybe we could do that again some time?"

"Any time," said Steve, and he meant it.

Maybe they weren't soldiering skills, and maybe what the army had him doing here was so much less than what he'd been planning on, but Steve was pretty sure that what he learned touring with these women was going to serve him well his whole life. Being a gentleman never went out of style.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original avengerkink meme prompt from LJ:
> 
> Steve/Chorus Girls, Pussy-Eating Party (Cunnilingus gang-bang)  
> Some of the chorus girls were nice enough to help Steve in his sexual exploration, and he discovers he likes going down on a girl. Like, a lot. He'd stay there for days if he could, and you know what's great about being a super solider? His jaw and tongue never get tired. So sometimes after a show he'll get on his knees or his back or wherever the heck they want him and just go to town until everyone's happy. Mostly they'll jack him off at the end, a couple of times they've blown him. And once or twice, when one of the more aggressive girls climbed on his face and just made him take it, he's come without even being touched.


End file.
